


Zombie Suspect

by sammiejane



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Other, Scary, Short One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH ....With that said, this is a Halloween Short! My first one was Bite. This one Jane is on her way to work, but something is different. She may not survive!Please enjoy, this is intended to leave you guessing and maybe get you scared? I hope you enjoy!





	Zombie Suspect

Jane walked out of her apartment, and to her car. It was an oddly quite morning, and the hair was cool. She drove to work thinking about all the things she would have to do;   
Filing  
Interrogating  
Going to crime scenes   
‘Another typical day’ she thought to herself. But, it was not a typical day. The streets were empty, she didn’t see any pedestrians, and shops looked closed. She thought it strange, but kept driving. She stopped behind a car at a red light ‘Oh, there is a person!’ she thought reassured that she was not the only one who had to drive to work early. The light turned green but the car in front of her would not move, the car was running, the brake lights were on ‘What the hell dude’ she thought as she slammed on her horn. The beeping echoed in the quiet street.   
She got frustrated, the driver was not moving, so she got out of her car to walk to the driver.   
“Dude, what the hell move your as-“She was cut off by what she saw as she yelled through the driver’s side window. The woman in the car was dead. Jane was shocked and opened the car door and turned the emergency break up. She noticed the woman’s head was lying on the seat, she was a mix of blue and green and her blonde hair was frizzy and matted. She found some gloves in her jean pockets and put them on. She made a quick call to the police department, but no answer. She put her phone away and went to reach for any identification she could find. In the car, on the passenger side, she found a purse. She rambled through it and found an ID.   
“Jamie Henderson” she said out loud.  
Jane felt something cold touch her arm, she slowly let go of the purse and looked at her arm. She screamed and tried to run, but the hand only gripped tighter.   
‘It’s Jamie, the dead girl’ she thought as she managed to pull away, falling onto the pavement. The woman slowly moved out of her car, dragging herself closer to Jane. Jane reached for her gun, she shot the woman multiple times in the abdomen, and the woman would fall but get back up again. Jane scurried to the sidewalk, she ran into one of the shops, and she screamed.   
Everyone in the shop was dead. The customers, all on the floor. Blood everywhere, Jane lost her breath. Froze around so much death she forgot about Jamie, the woman, the zombie! She heard groans coming from behind her and she felt this zombie’s hands touching her back. Her eyes widened, her gun held tight in her hands.   
‘You can do this’ she thought   
She held onto the gun and turned around, she used her last bullet to shoot the zombie in the head. The cold body fell to the ground, she was safe, for now. She ran into her car and merged to get out from behind the dead woman’s car and drove so fast to the Boston Police Department. She ran inside, it was empty. No one in sight, the café was silent, no police protecting the entrance. She was terrified. She called Maura.   
“Come on, pick up pick up” she cried, but no answer.   
She called Frankie, no answer  
She called her mom, still no answer.   
She hurried to the elevator hoping there would be someone upstairs. She arrived to see everyone’s desks, computers, and phones untouched. She noticed, on her desk, a yellow Post-It she walked slowly to it and read the words written in red pen,   
‘Go to Morgue’   
She was worried. Her obvious detective skills told her not too. To wait for help, but there was no one around. She knew it could not have been a prank, all those people were dead. She had no weapon and headed downstairs, she was going to go to the evidence locker before she went anywhere else.   
She went to the lockers, shifting through old evidence and managed to find a crowbar. She grabbed it and hurried to the morgue.   
“Maura!” She yelled walking past her office and into the examination room. She opened the door and saw them,   
Korsak  
Ma  
Frankie  
Nina  
Maura   
There they were, in the morgue. Standing sided by side. They all looked blue and cold, just like that woman in the car. They walked slowly to her, groaning. She screamed, and cried and lost all of her strength. Her family, friends they were all dead and she would be next. They slowly walked closer and closer and she was so frightened, she dropped the crowbar.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story! I love Halloween so I have been starting to write some scary shorts! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> If you are into scary, email me some ideas or things you would like to read for Rizzoli and Isles during this spooky time!!


End file.
